you know what they do to guys like us in prison
by tequilame
Summary: Teiko arc. Mereka pikir, dua orang itu berkencan dan bahkan sudah menikah. — Nijimura, Akashi.


**warning**: ooc. teikou arc. oreshi. typos&amp;misstypes.  
**pair**: nijiakaaaa  
**rated**: t  
**a/n1**: um, halo? ketemu lagi dengan saya yang kali ini mengusung _friendship/humor_. dan seperti ff2 nijiaka kebanyakan dan _jokes_ yang muncul di kalangan shippers-nya (karena perkataan aomine daiki "akashi itu kayak ibu"), saya memberi kontribusi ff _dad&amp;mom_ ala nijiaka, _lol_. _pft_, tapi sumpah ini _absurd_ dan ini kebanyakan spekulasi aneh dari anggota _miragen_ lain yang nantinya sebagai _cockblockers_ di ff ini; lalat pengganggu.  
**a/n2**: timeline diambil saat kise sudah masuk klub dan nijimura masih menjabat sebagai kapten.  
**DISCLAIMER**_: fujimaki tadatoshi, duh.  
_

* * *

.

**you know what they do to guys like us in prison**

.

* * *

.

Nijimura yakin orientasi seksualnya tidak menyimpang.

Dia yakin dia tidak melakukan gerak-gerik seperti seorang homo. Dia bersumpah masih menyukai wanita dan lekuk tubuh mereka (tapi dia tidak separah Aomine yang sampai _ngiler _setiap lihat majalah porno). Dan dia berani jamin kalau barang-barangnya tidak ada yang _feminine_.

Tapi kenapa—_KENAPA_—dari semua lelucon murahan yang bersarang di kepala _junior-junior_nya (para _keajaiban_) harus yang _itu_; yang paling _ajaib_; yang patut untuk ditertawakan nyonya-nyonya bangsawan di sebuah pesta mewah. Kenapa.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi anak-anak berkepala warna-warni itu mulai mengklaim dia dan wakil kaptennya sebagai _orang tua_ mereka di sekolah (sungguh, Nijimura tidak punya ide kenapa mereka masih terikat dalam permainan anak TK selevel rumah-rumahan/anak-anakan/nikah-nikahan).

Awalnya, dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan lelucon yang mereka lempar setiap latihan berlangsung (dan karena Akashi menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan). Tetapi, lama-kelamaan, hal itu berada di luar kontrolnya dan perlahan-lahan mulai menjajaki batas kesabaran seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.

Nijimura tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa buah pinsil yang ia patahkan ketika _bawahan_nya (untuk sekali ini, Nijimura menolak memanggil mereka teman atau _junior _karena kesal) mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti paus menjerit setiap dia dan Akashi melakukan kontak fisik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa?"

Nijimura mengangkat kepalanya dari papan kayu yang ia pegang, lalu mendaratkan pandangan ke arah tiga orang anak yang kepergok memandangi dia dan Akashi. Mereka tengah sibuk berdiskusi tentang strategi apa yang akan mereka pakai untuk melawan tim sekolah lain di pertandingan mendatang.

Seperti biasa, Nijimura duduk memegang papan kayu tempat menempelnya kertas berisi data-data pemain lawan, sedangkan Akashi duduk di sebelahnya. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Sesekali mereka akan terlihat berargumen karena perbedaan pendapat. Seperti sepasang pengantin muda yang sedang meributkan menu makan malam mereka hari ini.

"_Apa_?" Nijimura mengulangi ketika tak ada satu orang pun yang merespon.

Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu ikut mendaratkan pandangannya ke arah tiga orang itu. Kise, Momoi, dan Kuroko. _Bahkan, Kuroko juga ikut-ikutan_, Nijimura mengerutkan dahi.

"Kapten! Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat lalat melintas di belakang kapten dan Akashi-_cchi_~! Ahahaha, aku penasaran ke mana dia pergi ya—AH! ADA KUMBANG WARNA _PINK_!" Kise berseru gugup, memasang wajah ceria yang terlihat _awkward_, lalu berlari ke arah telunjuknya mengacung. Tentu saja, semua tahu itu cuma akal-akalannya supaya tidak kena sembur baik dari Nijimura maupun Akashi.

"Momoi-_san_," kali ini Akashi yang angkat bicara, tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, "sedang memotret apa?"

"Ah!" Momoi tertawa canggung, satu tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala dengan kikuk, berusaha mencari-cari alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari milik Kise, "_Se-Selfie_!" katanya lalu melakukan beberapa pose dengan _cellphone_ di tangan kanan yang ia arahkan liar ke seluruh penjuru arah.

"Tapi kameramu menghadap ke arah kami, Momoi-_san_."

Suara ludah tertelan, "Pa-Pakai kamera depan, _dong_, Akashi-_kun_! Sekarang, kan, teknologi sudah semakin maju!" Momoi membela diri, masih melakukan beberapa pose, mencoba meyakinkan dua orang laki-laki yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"_Tapi_," Nijimura ikut menimpali, di pelipisnya mulai muncul persimpangan, dan sudut bibirnya berkedut, "seingatku _cellphone_ milikmu _tidak_ memiliki kamera depan, Momoi."

Ada suara kilat menyambar, kebetulan di luar sedang hujan deras. Momoi tertohok dan tidak punya celah untuk kabur lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung Kuroko,"Te-Tetsu-_kun_, selamatkan aku!"

Hanya tinggal Kuroko. Wajahnya seperti biasa; memasang ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Di depannya menjulang Akashi dan Nijimura yang menatapnya intens, meminta sebuah penjelasan yang lebih bisa diterima. Sedangkan di balik punggung ada Momoi yang meringkuk.

"Aku rasa baik Akashi-_kun_ maupun Nijimura-_senpai_ sudah tahu semua ini mengarah ke mana," adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kuroko. Momoi dan Kise jatuh terperosot dari posisi mereka berdiri mengetahui fakta bahwa pemain bayangan mereka sama sekali tidak membantu.

Nijimura yang sedari tadi berusaha meredam emosinya, memijit pelipis sebelum memberikan mereka bertiga hukuman mati, "Kise, Kuroko, dan Momoi, masing-masing lari memutari lapangan 20 kali. Khusus untuk Momoi 10 kali saja."

"Tapi—"

"Lakukan atau aku akan menambah menu latihan kalian tiga kali lipat."

Kata-kata terakhir berhasil membuat mereka bertiga menahan protes yang sudah ada di ujung lidah.

Nijimura mengamati mereka yang dengan langkah seribu segera menjalankan hukuman. Kali ini, dia membiarkan tiga orang lainnya lolos, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau mereka sedari tadi curi-curi pandang dan menguping dengan dalih latihan di sisi lain lapangan.

Akashi bisa melihat Nijimura mematahkan pinsilnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nijimura pikir, hukuman akan membuat mereka jera.

Tapi, seperti anak SMP kebanyakan (di mana ada peraturan wajib dilanggar, di mana makin banyak hukuman semakin nekat pula), mereka tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya _jera._

Pagi itu, Nijimura sedang berada dalam keadaan paling berantakan. Sebuah roti menyumpal mulutnya, di tangan kanan ada sebuah buku sejarah tempat di mana kedua matanya memberi fokus, sedangkan tangan kiri ia pakai untuk menenteng tas. Dan dia berani bertaruh, alasan orang-orang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut adalah karena bajunya yang lusuh dan dasi yang tidak diikat dengan benar.

Nijimura memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka sampai sebuah sapaan terdengar.

"Selamat pagi, Nijimura-_san_."

Nijimura menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke samping kanan, lalu menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, "Hoh, Hahahi," katanya. Ia dapat melihat anak yang lebih pendek darinya mengangkat satu alis. Sudah pasti karena mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut penuh roti (dan penampilannya yang benar-benar tidak sedap dipandang).

"Tidak seperti biasanya," Akashi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku yang digenggam Nijimura, lalu mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil, "lupa belajar untuk tes hari ini?"

Nijimura memutar bola mata dan mengetukkan buku sejarah yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Akashi. Bocah tengik satu ini benar-benar pengamat yang handal. Akashi tersenyum simpul mengetahui kalau apa yang dikatakannya benar.

"Komite Disiplin," ujar Akashi tiba-tiba di saat mereka berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah. Nijimura memicingkan matanya ke arah laki-laki di depan gerbang yang sedang menceramahi beberapa anak dengan penampilan berantakan.

Bisa gawat kalau berurusan dengan otak udang seperti Komite Disiplin yang kerjaannya hanya marah-marah pada hal sepele macam _style_. Nijimura tahu betul karena ia pernah jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam gara-gara lupa memakai sabuk.

Tapi, sungguh, dia tidak punya waktu untuk _merias_ diri pagi ini dan tidak punya rencana untuk memperbaiki penampilannya. Bahkan, pada detik-detik terakhir. Dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku (persetan dengan mereka yang berani menunjukkan hidung di jalan yang ia lewati).

Di saat dia pasrah melangkahkan kaki ke kandang harimau, Akashi melesat secepat kilat ke hadapan, lalu mulai menggerayangi dasi berwarna hitam yang terkalung asal. Kontur ekspresi Nijimura merefleksikan kebingungan, namun itu semua segera dihapus oleh pernyataan Akashi, "Lanjutkan saja membacanya, aku yang akan mengurus ini. Sebagai murid tahun ketiga, aku yakin kau tidak ingin mendapat nilai merah. Sejarah jam pertama, 'kan? Jangan sampai kau terlambat masuk kelas gara-gara diomeli Komite Disiplin, Nijimura-_san_."

Nijimura tahu kalau Akashi melakukannya murni karena dia ingin menolongnya keluar dari masalah. Tapi, posisi mereka sekarang seperti suami-istri di mana sang istri sedang menalikan dasi suaminya yang hendak berangkat kerja (Nijimura menautkan alis pada analogi yang ada di kepalanya. Ini pasti gara-gara efek dari lelucon murahan _junior-junior_nya. _Pasti_.). Meski begitu, ia tidak protes dan membiarkan Akashi merampungkan apa yang ia mulai.

Namun, seperti kebanyakan cerita komedi beraliran pertemanan dan romansa, tamu tidak diundang yang nantinya akan berspekulasi _macam-macam_ muncul secara ajaib. Nijimura melepaskan gigitan pada rotinya dan membiarkan benda itu jatuh di atas kepala Akashi (membuat Akashi menengadahkan kepala dan mencari tahu apa yang membuat _senior_nya melakukan hal itu) ketika irisnya menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan surai biru tua.

Ao-mi-ne.

_Ace_ mereka membelalakkan mata dan menganga seperti orang tolol, susu yang ada dalam kemasan kotak di tangan jatuh dengan gerakan lambat dan dramatis. Aomine sempat membatu beberapa detik, sebelum merubah arah haluan dengan gerakkan patah-patah dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang dengan kecepatan setingkat kereta api. Tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Di balik punggung, Nijimura dan Akashi memandang kepergian pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sungguh, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Aomine Daiki adalah biang gosip sialan setelah Kise.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah insiden yang melibatkan dasi dan Aomine Daiki, Nijimura menambahkan menu latihan mereka (salahkan bocah-bocah tengik itu karena setiap Nijimura yang mengenakan seragam rapi lewat di depan mereka, mereka akan menatap dasinya dengan penuh rasa kagum. _In awe_). Nijimura membuat catatan mental kalau Aomine Daiki _memang_ benar-benar tukang-gosip-yang-pantatnya-perlu-ditendang dan dia harus mendapat porsi latihan _sedikit_ lebih banyak dari yang lain.

Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa kalau sepekan terakhir ini banyak tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di gedung olah raga setelah latihan usai (bahkan seorang Haizaki tergeletak tak berdaya). Nijimura sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Lagipula, hal itu bagus untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka. Sekali tepuk, dua lalat kena.

"Nijimura-_san_," Akashi memecah keheningan, dia duduk dengan napas terengah. Di dekatnya ada Nijimura dengan keadaan yang sama. Sebagai kapten dan wakil kapten yang baik, mereka juga harus mendapat porsi latihan seberat yang lain. "Aku rasa kali ini kau sedikit berlebihan."

Nijimura mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hadiah untuk mereka karena sudah berani cari gara-gara dengan _senior_ mereka." Katanya singkat.

Akashi menghela napas, "Kukira kita sudah sepakat soal mengabaikan gurauan mereka?"

"Aku memang mengabaikannya sebelum mereka bertindak di luar batas kesabaranku," ada suara geraman lalu hembusan napas, "sebagai seseorang yang masih menyukai perempuan, aku—"

Nijimura menggantung kalimatnya ketika ia menangkap Akashi tertawa kecil. Bocah tengik itu.

"Oi, tidak ada yang lucu."

Akashi menutup mulutnya, masih tertawa, "Maaf. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Nijimura-_san_ bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Persimpangan empat muncul di pelipis sebelum dia menyentil dahi wakil kaptennya tersebut.

"Jangan sampai aku menambah menu latihan untukmu juga, bocah," katanya dengan sedikit humor yang disisipkan, lalu mengacak rambut Akashi, membuat si kepala merah menautkan alis, "lagipula, aku tidak akan memberikan latihan di luar batas kemampuan mereka."

Akashi mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu itu," dia memberi jeda sebelum kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Nijimura terbahak, "tapi, aku bicara soal Aomine. Apa kau tidak sedikit berlebihan? Tadi dia ke toilet dengan cara merangkak."

"Oh, itu pengecualian."

Akashi menghela napas pelan, "Hadiah spesial," ujarnya, menatap Nijimura yang tersenyum memamerkan gigi, "tunggu, aku akan ambil data-data pemain yang kemarin didapat Momoi." Akashi menambahkan sebelum berdiri untuk mengambil papan kayu di bangku yang terletak di pinggir lapangan.

Nijimura baru saja mengingatkannya, "Hei, jangan berdiri atau jalan dulu, kakimu masih lem—"

Namun, bahkan sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Akashi sudah lebih dulu limbung dan jatuh menimpanya.

Nijimura mengerang sebagai respon dari rasa sakit akibat benturan kepala Akashi di kepalanya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain ia pakai untuk memegangi bagian yang terbentur. Akashi sendiri berada di atasnya dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depan muka. Kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk menyangga berat badan yang menimpa Nijimura.

Oh, baiklah. Posisi ini sungguh mengundang kontraversi. Tapi, setidaknya dia menemukan hal bagus dari latihan neraka ini selain untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dan memberi _junior-junior_nya pelajaran. Semuanya sedang tertidur karena lelah dan Nijimura bisa bernapas lega karena tidak ada satu pasang mata pun yang melihat insiden ini. Artinya, tidak ada spekulasi yang aneh-aneh.

Atau dia salah.

Baru saja ia bersorak penuh kemenangan, iris abu-abunya menangkap sosok berkepala hijau dengan boneka Pororo di tangan. Terduduk menatap mereka berdua dari seberang dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Ck. Midorima.

Nijimura _facepalm_ secara mental, lalu, dengan satu gerakkan segera mendudukkan dirinya (membuat Akashi terduduk di pangkuannya dan mengerutkan dahi), mengabaikan rasa penasaran si rambut merah, dan menatap Midorima dengan seringaian predator. Tangannya menggesturkan sesuatu secara dramatis (pertama, dia menunjuk Midorima, kedua, menunjuk ke arah lantai, dan yang terakhir, ia melakukan gerakkan memenggal kepala).

Midorima beku di udara. Secepat kilat kembali berbaring dan melakukan sebuah permainan terkenal yang sering dimainkan musang kalau sedang dihadapkan pada bahaya: pura-pura mati.

Nijimura tersenyum puas. Setidaknya, Midorima Shintarou lebih mudah ditangani kalau dibandingkan dengan Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kekacauan masih berlanjut.

Nijimura nyaris mendapatkan sakit kepala setiap hari karena kelakuan anak-anak tidak tahu diri (dan sialnya mereka adalah anggota tim yang ia pimpin. Lagi-lagi, ia harus melenguh meratapi dirinya yang terjebak dalam perkumpulan bodoh ini) yang semakin hari semakin _absurd_.

Dia belum pernah merasa sekesal ini ketika berganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Walaupun tidak berhadapan, tapi dia tahu kalau dari balik punggung ada beberapa pasang mata yang menautkan pandangannya pada dia dan Akashi. Nijimura nyaris berbalik untuk memberikan masing-masing anak sebuah jitakan di kepala, tapi Akashi memegang lengannya dan menggeleng.

Dia tidak pernah serisih ini ketika masuk ke dalam toilet dan menemukan seseorang tengah mengekornya. Nijimura hendak menyembur dia dengan cacian dan makian ketika Akashi merentangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk tidak membuat keributan.

Dan yang terakhir, Nijimura tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk membenturkan kepala ke tembok secara mental, karena ke mana pun dia dan Akashi melangkah (jika itu berduaan) selalu terdengar suara _klik klik_ kamera. Akashi menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan Sang Kapten, dan Nijimura cuma bisa menggeram.

Nijimura sendiri heran, apakah Akashi sama sekali tidak risih atau kesal? Entahlah, tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan bocah tengik satu itu.

"Aku lelah." Nijimura mengerang frustrasi untuk kemudian duduk di depan Akashi sambil meletakkan _bento_ miliknya di atas meja. Kedua tangan ia lipat di permukaan kayu tersebut, lalu wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di sana, "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Akashi berkata, memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya, "hindari _stress_ karena hal-hal kecil. Kau sudah kelas tiga, _senpai_."

"_Kecil_?" Nijimura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, membiarkan bagian mata sampai hidung terekspos, menatap si kepala magenta dengan kedua mata yang ia picingkan, "Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa pipis dengan tenang."

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, jangan pipis di sekolah."

Jawaban yang sukses membuat Nijimura memutar bola mata, lalu mengatakan sesuatu tentang bahaya pada kandung kemih kalau menahan pipis.

"Aku salut kau masih bisa bersabar," kata Nijimura, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, membuka _bento_-nya untuk ikut makan siang dengan Akashi. Akashi, di sisi lain, hanya diam sebagai respon.

Nijimura mengangkat alis, menyadari kalau yang lain tidak berada di tempat mereka, biasanya meja akan dipenuhi anak-anak berkepala warna-warni.

"Tidak biasanya mereka telat datang untuk makan siang," kata Nijimura sambil mengunyah nasi dalam mulut.

"Tugas Sastra Jepang," Akashi menimpali, "aku menyuruh Midorima dan Kuroko untuk membantu Aomine dan Kise," ada jeda, Akashi menyesap sup tofu dari mangkuk, "kita bisa repot kalau nilai-nilai mereka jelek dan harus mengikuti kelas musim panas."

Nijimura mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan wakil kaptennya. "Yang lain?"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kurang tahu. Mungkin ada urusan."

Nijimura mengangguk lagi. "Begitu."

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan dan sibuk dengan kotak _bento_-nya masing-masing. Sesuatu yang bagus, pikir Nijimura. Biasanya meja akan terlihat ricuh dengan kehadiran Kise yang berargumen dengan Aomine, atau Midorima yang terpancing perkelahian bodoh mereka, atau Haizaki yang diomeli Momoi karena mencuri bola daging milik Kuroko. _Yup_, setidaknya hari ini dia bisa makan dengan tenang.

Ketika Nijimura mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Akashi dan hendak menanyakan sesuatu perihal lawan tanding mereka besok, matanya menangkap sesuatu di sekitar bibir Akashi. Nijimura memicingkan mata untuk mendapati sebutir nasi.

"Ah, Akashi," Nijimura memanggil, sang pemilik nama mengangkat kepala, menatap Nijimura penasaran.

Tanpa kata-kata, Nijimura menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan pada Akashi kalau ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya. Akashi langsung paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh kaptennya itu, lalu tersenyum kecil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Akashi menggunakan lidahnya untuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir. Ia mengerutkan dahinya karena lidahnya tak kunjung mendapatkan yang ia cari. Nijimura terkekeh sebentar sebelum menggeleng dan berdecak. Lalu, tanpa persetujuan si rambut merah, ia menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil mengulurkan tangan, menyingkirkan nasi yang bertahta di salah satu sudut bibir Akashi dengan ibu jari.

Akashi sempat membeku tapi tidak protes dan membiarkan _senior_nya.

Dan adegan tersebut adalah adegan yang akan disesali oleh Nijimura pada detik berikutnya ketika sebuah bayangan menyelimuti wajah mereka. Dia ingat betul kalau ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah dan mereka tidak duduk di dekat pohon.

Mereka menolehkan kepala secara bersamaan ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh di atas meja, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Mata mereka terbelalak saat menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut ungu dengan beberapa _snack_ di tangan dan sebuah kotak _bento_ yang terkapar dengan isi yang berhamburan di meja kayu. Oh, bagus. Satu lagi bocah sialan datang tanpa diundang.

Murasakibara.

Nijimura menggeram, hendak mengomel sebelum suara Akashi memotongnya.

"_Atsushi_," nadanya penuh dengan penekanan, Nijimura bisa mendengar Murasakibara menelan ludah, ada sebulir keringat turun dari pelipis. Bibir Akashi membentuk bulan sabit, lalu dia tersenyum hangat. Hangat yang menyayat. "Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau yang tadi itu bukan urusanmu?"

"Y-Ya, Aka-_chin_…"

"Sekarang, sebagai _anak baik_, kau bersedia, 'kan, untuk menganggap yang tadi itu _tidak pernah_ terjadi?"

Murasakibara kembali menelan ludah, "Ya, Aka-_chin_…"

"Bagus. Anak pintar." Puji Akashi, masih dengan senyum yang sama, lalu mengepak _bento_ miliknya sebelum mengangguk ke arah Nijimura, "Aku kembali ke kelas duluan, ada urusan dengan wali kelas. Selamat siang, Nijimura-_san_, _Atsushi_." Tambahnya, ia berjalan santai ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkan _senior_ dan rekan satu timnya membeku dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Nijimura melirik ke arah Murasakibara (yang dibalas dengan lirikan juga) sebelum menghela napas dan kembali duduk, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda. Ia mengunyah nasi dalam diam, sedangkan di sebelahnya ada Murasakibara yang tengah menggigit _pocky_ dengan sisa-sisa aura horor di wajah.

Nijimura terkekeh. Setidaknya, kini dia tahu bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang kesabarannya telah direnggut.

Akashi Seijuurou bisa menjadi dua kali lebih seram dari kelihatannya ketika sedang kesal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Rasa kesalmu sebesar rasa kesalku."

Nijimura tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya seperti ikan hiu yang sedang pesta pantai ketika melihat Akashi mengerutkan dahi pada pernyataan yang ia lontarkan, saat kaki mereka berpijak di dalam _bus_. Lalu, dengan kekehan, dia mengacak rambut wakil kaptennya.

"Keberatan jika memberikan sebuah penjelasan tentang hal itu, Nijimura-_san_?"

Nijimura tidak menjawab, ia justru mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kursi yang kosong, dua kursi di bagian tengah di sisi kiri bus, memberikan sinyal pada Akashi untuk duduk di sana. Si kepala magenta mengangguk, lalu melangkah ke tempat itu.

Akashi duduk dekat jendela, sedangkan Nijimura di sebelah kanannya (karena Nijimura turun lebih dulu).

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

Nijimura bisa melihat Akashi mengerutkan dua alisnya walau tipis, lalu dia tertawa pelan, "Bercanda," ujarnya enteng, lengan kiri ia gunakan untuk menyenggol lengan si kepala magenta, "mencoba bersikap sabar dan dewasa itu melelahkan saat kesabaran tidak bisa diajak kompromi, benar?"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, lalu tertawa kecil, "Apa pembicaraan ini mengarah pada apa yang aku lakukan pada Murasakibara siang ini?"

Nijimura ikut tertawa, "_Pfft_, kau ini memang benar-benar bocah tengik. 'Seperti anak kecil', pantatmu," lalu mengetuk kepala Akashi pelan.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dalam mengendalikan _temper-_ku dibandingkan dengan dirimu, Nijimura-_san_."

Nijimura memutar bola mata, "Kata orang yang baru saja membuat seseorang seperti mau pipis di celana."

Akashi menutup mulutnya dan Nijimura bisa melihat anak itu tersenyum lebar. Bocah tengik ini.

"Apakah aku harus melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu sehingga kaubisa pipis tanpa perlu rasa khawatir?"

Ada jeda, "…Patut dicoba."

.

Nijimura tidak membangunkan Akashi ketika anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu tertidur dan secara tidak sengaja mendaratkan kepala di bahunya. Dia tahu beberapa hari ini latihan yang ia berikan pada anggota timnya benar-benar _berat_ dan _berdarah_ (salahkan tingkah _absurd_ mereka yang berhasil membuat darah naik ke kepala). Oleh sebab itu, dia membiarkan mereka ketika mendapati anggota timnya tertidur sebelum dan sesudah latihan, atau di mana pun dia melihat mereka memejamkan mata dan mendengkur.

Selain itu, Nijimura juga sudah memastikan kalau di dalam _bus_ ini tidak ada anak-anak pengganggu itu sehingga nantinya tidak akan menimbulkan salah paham. Ditambah lagi, dia merasa tidak tega mengganggu tidur anak berambut magenta yang saat ini tengah terlelap dengan wajah paling damai sedunia.

Nijimura membenahkan letak kepala Akashi agar tidak melorot dari bahunya. Ia menghabiskan waktu di dalam _bus_ untuk memandang indahnya kota di senja hari dari kaca jendela, sampai kedua matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam.

Dalam hitungan detik, Nijimura sudah terlelap dengan posisi kepala yang terjatuh di atas kepala Akashi.

.

.

Di tempat duduk paling depan, tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mulai menyopot kacamata hitam dan topi yang ada di atas kepala. Menunjukkan sosok aslinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar dari kuping ke kuping, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang segera menghadap ke belakang untuk menatap dua orang yang sedang tertidur dengan damai, lalu mengeluarkan _cellphone_ untuk mengambil gambar mereka.

"Dan Aomine-_cchi_ bilang aku tidak berbakat jadi _stalker_," kata anak itu, masih mengambil gambar. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti jeritan paus atau lumba-lumba dan menggelinjang di tempatnya bersembunyi. "Oh, mesranya Papa dan Mama!"

.

* * *

.

Nijimura benar-benar tidak punya ide untuk menghentikan kegilaan anggota timnya yang makin hari semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Dan—sialnya—hal itu terus berlanjut sampai hari kelulusannya.

.

.

_END_


End file.
